sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Skye
Skye is an enthusiastic flying unicorn who appears in the fourth season of Sofia the First. He has a noble personality and is protective of Sofia and Amber, calling them his princesses. He is a colt who has just earned his wings, so he struggles with flight at times. Background Physical appearance Skye is a young flying unicorn with a white coat and light crystal blue mane, eyes and tail. He has a long, shiny blue and white horn. He has small, rounded white wings and cloven hooves. Around his neck is a gold collar with sapphires and aquamarines. Role in the Series Skye makes his debut appearance in The Mystic Isles. He first appears when Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prisma arrive on the Isle of Unicorns. He gets himself stuck in a tree after he fails to teach himself how to fly with his newly-gotten wings. After Sofia gets him out, Skye offers to accompany them on their quest before giving Sofia and Amber a tour. During the trek through the Isle of Dancing Deserts, Amber finds an orange stone that she tries to get powers from, including the ability to fly which Skye also asks for, but fails. In frustration, Amber strikes the bridge that connects the Isle to the Isle of Crystals three times, causing it to collapse with them on it. They get saved by Orion, one of the Protectors. After finally arriving on the Isle of Crystals, Sofia and Amber get Prisma's Terra Crystal and return it to Prisma, who reveals that she was the evil Crystalmaster they came to stop all along. After landing safely from the Crystal Vortex Prisma sent them in, Skye's wings and horn vanish. Orion appears and tells them that the only way to undo the harm Prisma's caused is to destroy her Terra crystal. Skye says that's impossible but Orion assures him it is with the right magic, which Sofia deduces to mean a Shattering Stone. After getting one, the group uses it to destroy Prisma's Terra Crystal and her powers, which gives Skye his wings and horn back. When Prisma attempts to escape, Sofia and Skye give chase during which Skye finally learns how to fly. They nab Prisma and turn her over to the Protectors, who offer to train Sofia to be one of them. After Sofia accepts the offer, Skye takes her and Amber home, while giving them a second tour along the way. Skye makes his second appearance in "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist". He first appears when he arrives in Enchancia having improved his flying skills since the last time he and Sofia met. He meets Minimus and explains to Sofia that since she is incapable of unassisted flight the other Protectors have decided that she needs a Protector Steed and Skye has volunteered for the job to which Minimus volunteers for the job too. This causes numerous spats between the two that eventually leads to trouble that makes them reconcile. Sofia decides that Minimus will be her Protector Steed for the Ever realm and Skye will be her Protector Steed for the Mystic Isles. Skye next appears in "A Very Mystic Wassalia" where he aids Sofia on a mission to help the Rompkins and next helps her and Chrysta deliver Wassalia gifts between the Isles. He is perplexed when he and Sofia find out that Chrysta has no family and spends Wassalia alone every year. So the two of them gather up the other inhabitants of the Mystic Isles to surprise Chrysta with a big Wassalia party and show her that they are all her family. Gallery Sofia Mystic Isles With Skye.png Skye With Sofia Talking.png You're Flying Skye.png Sofia With Skye.png Trivia *Before making his television debut, Skye merchandise was already released in stores. *Like Minimus, Skye is small for a unicorn and is ridden by Sofia. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males